Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Adventure
Bugs Bunny's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Adventure is a TV all star movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in October 4, 2014. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson' (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard' (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas'(Nick Robinson) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) Bugs Booms *'Bugs Bunny': (Patton Oswalt) *'Daffy Duck': (Jim Parsons) *'Porky Pig': (Joey Lawrence) *'Pete Puma': (Neil Patrick Harris) *'Marvin the Martian': (Patrick Stewart) *'K-9': (John Goodman) *'Foghorn Leghorn': (R. Brandon Johnson) *'Lola Bunny': (Kristn Schaal) *'Tina Russo': (Reba McEntire) *'Petunia Pig': (Melissa Joan Hart) *'Road Runner': (Frank Welker) *'Rebecca Holiday': (Grey DeLisle) *'Hector the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) *'Circe': (Tara Jayne) *'Rex Salazar': (Daryl Sabara) *'Bobo HaHa': (John DiMaggio) *'Finn': (Jeremy Shada) *'Jake': (John DiMaggio) *'Caesar Salazar': (Freddy Rodriguez) *'Agent Six': (Wally Kruth) *'Miss Prissy': (Cat Deeley) *'Slowpoke Rodriguez': (Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Floyd Minton': (Samuel Vincent) *'Flame Princess': (Jessica DiCicco) *'Rodney Rabbit': (Chuck Deezy) *'Tasmanian Devil': (Jim Cummings) *'Mac and Tosh': (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) *'Tweety': (Jonah Hill) *'Noah Nixon': (Fred Savage) *'Speedy Gonzales': (George Lopez) Allies *'Max Tennyson' ((61 yr old)) (Paul Eiding): He, Ben and Gwen where to the Future City to find the Mordecai Mounds. *'Ben Tennyson '(11 yr old) (Tara Strong): *'Gwen Tennyson' (11 yr old) (Ashley Johnson): When she came with Ben and Max to the future, she was surprised that her older self is dating Kevin, and how a nerd she is. But her olderself told her that "You'll get to know him as you mature." *'Doc Saturday' (Will Smith) *'Drew Saturday' (Nicole Sullivan) *'Zak Saturday' (Jaden Smith) *'Mike': (Jason Marsden) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joey': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) Recurring Characters *'Mr. Ignacius Baumann' (Corey Burton): is a local shop keeper in Bellwood. *'Pakmar' (Tara Strong) Ice Dooms and Negative 10 This new Negative 10 includes 15 villains some of the original members and Ice Dooms are 18 members. #'Vilgax' (Steven Blum): Leader of the Negative 10 and who revived Malware. His plan is to destroy Ben Tennyson. #'Malware' (Corey Burton): Vilgax found a small piece of Malware and revived him with a corrupted version of the helix. He's is second-in-command. Ben was shocked that Vilgax brought him back in his third from, and he grew a tail with two ends.. At the mid battle in part 2, he and Khyber brutaly defeated Rook and absorb his new improved Proto-Tool during the raid at Plumber HQ in Bellwood. In the end, he and Vilgax were sent to the Null Void by both Bens. #'Dr. Psychobos' (Eric Bauza): He escapes from Plumber HQ and extracted the Nano chips from Elena Validus to make new improvements for the Nemetrix for Khyber's new pet. Vilgax will allow him destroy Azmuth after he orders him to detroy Ben Tennyson, if he gets in his way of destroying his Galvan rival. #'Khyber' (David Kaye): #*'Khyber's new pet '(Dee Bradley Baker) #'Overlord/Captain Nemesis '(Christopher McDonald): #'Dr. Animo' (Dwight Schultz): #*A mutant gorilla/alligator #*A mutant snake/bat #*A mutant fox #'Fistrick' (Eric Bauza): #*Corvo (Bumper Robinson): #*Hoodlum (Paul Eiding) #'Rojo '(Jennifer Hale): #'Charmcaster' (Kari Walhgren): #*Charmcaster's Rock creatures #'Vulkanus' (John DiMaggio) #*'Pickaxe Aliens': #'Billy Billions '(Aziz Asnari): #*'Mazuma' (Tara Strong) #'Psyphon' (Dee Bradley Baker): Although he explained to his former master that he has his own plans, he agrees to help Vilgax. #'Trumbipulor' (Eric Bauza) #'Michael Morningstar' (Will Wheaton): #'Albedo '(Yuri Lowenthal): #'Ice King': (Tom Kenny) #'Gunther': (Tom Kenny) #'Yosemite Sam': (Maurice La Marche) #'Lawyer Goodwill': (Jim Cummings) #'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': (Maurice La Marche) #'Barnyard Dawg': (Darren Norris) #'Wile E. Coyote': (Darren Norris) #'Sylvester': (Wayne Knight) #'Van Kleiss': (Troy Baker) #'Black Knight': (Jennifer Hale) Hanna Barbera characters *'Yogi Bear': (Dan Aykroyd) *'Boo-Boo Bear': (Justin Timberlake) *'Cindy Bear': (Julie Bennet) *'Huckleberry Hound': (Jeff Bergman) *'Quick Draw McGraw': (Jeff Bergman) *'Baba Looey': (Neil Ross) *'Snagglepuss': (Tom Kenny) *'Augie Doggie': (Greg Berg) *'Doggie Daddy': (John Stephenson) *'Pixie and Dixie': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mr. Jinks': (John C. Reilly) *'Hokey Wolf': (Jeff Bergman) *'Ding-A-Ling Wolf': (Neil Ross) *'Yakky Doodle': (Frank Welker) *'Chopper': (Frank Welker) *'Snooper': (Rob Paulson) *'Blabber': (Rob Paulson) *'Scare Bear': (Frank Welker) *'Quack-Up': (Jeff Bergman) *'Loopy De Loop': (Tom Kenny) *'Magilla Gorilla': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Punkin' Puss': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Mushmouse': (Neil Ross) *'Ricochet Rabbit': (Mark Hamil) *'Droop-a-Long Coyote': (Jeff Bergman) *'Wally Gator': (Jeff Bergman) *'Touche Turtle': (Jeff Bergman) *'Dum Dum the Dog': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Lippy the Lion': (Tom Kenny) *'Hardy Har Har': (Jeff Bergman) *'Peter Potamus': (Kevin James) *'So-So': (Hugh Jackman) *'Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey': (Rob Paulson) *'Breezly Bruin': (John Stephenson) *'Top Cat': (Tom Kenny) *'Benny the Ball': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Choo-Choo': (Tom Kenny) *'Brain': (Jason Harris Katz) *'Fancy-Fancy': (Chris Edgerly) *'Spook': (Jeff Bergman) *'Tom Cat': (Doc Brown) *'Jerry Mouse': (Frank Welker) *'Tom Cat Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Jerry Mouse Jr.': (Frank Welker) *'Spike the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) *'Tyke Dog': (Frank Welker) *'Mike Dog': (Kwesi Boakye) *'Butch Cat': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Meathead': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Topsy': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Lightning': (Maurice LaMarche) *'Fluff, Muff and Puff': (Frank Welker) *'Deputy Dusty': (Frank Welker) *'Yabba-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Scrappy-Doo': (Frank Welker) *'Scooby-Dum': (Frank Welker) *'Duke and Annie': (Frank Welker and Jennifer Hale) All Star Cast *Dan Aykroyd- Yogi Bear *Justin Timberlake- Boo-Boo Bear *Julie Bennet- Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo *Kevin James- Peter Potamus *Hugh Jackman- So-So *Jeff Bergman as Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touche Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King, Spook *Maurice LaMarche as Magilla Gorilla, Benny the Ball, Atom Ant, Pixie and Dixie, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Butch Cat, Sneezly, Punkin' Puss, Morocco Mole, Bristle Hound, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning *Tom Kenny- Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Choo Choo, Lippy the Lion *Neil Ross- Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Mushmouse, Motormouse *Brad Garrett- Grape Ape *Marty Ingels- Beegle Beagle, Autocat, Lambsy *Frank Welker- Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Spike the Bulldog, Barney Bear, Tyke Dog, Undercover Elephant, Jerry Mouse, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Droopy, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., George and Junior, Kwicky Koala, George, Joey, Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Duke *Rob Paulsen- Snooper and Blabber, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *Mark Hamil- Ricochet Rabbit *John C. Reilly- Mr. Jinks *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy, Hardy Har Har, Breezly Bruin, Mildew Wolf *Greg Berg as Augie Doggie *Grey DeLisle as Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Cheesie *Chris Edgerly- Fancy Fancy, Country, Scoots *Casey Kasem as Groove *Jason Harris Katz- Brain *George Lopez- Paw Rugg *Bridget Mendler- Floral Rugg *Davis Cleveland- Shag Rugg *Tara Strong as Nibbles, Topo, Young Ben Tennyson, Pakmar *Doc Brown-Tom Cat *Jess Harnell- Secret Squirrel *Charlie Adliner- Catula, Dripple, Screwball Squirrel *Pat Musick- Elsa and Angel *Kwesi Boakye- Mike Dog *June Foray- Granny Sweet *Joe Alaskey- Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla, Butch Dog *BJ Ward- Desert Flower *Phil LaMarr- Jazz's voice Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:Movies